Nuestra Familia
by Shivi
Summary: Side History de "Protegiendo Nuestro Futuro" Padres psicóticos, hermanos con tendencias sadistas y familiares descerebrados son algunas de las cosas que la union Uchiha-Uzumaki deberá enfrentar. ¿Alguien mencionó un bebé?  SasuSaku NaruHina OCxOC Rated M


**¡Hola~! Ah que pensaban que andaba perdida por el mundo o muerta. ¡Fue un poco de ambas!**

**Bien, cuento corto. Había estado leyendo una historia de Avatar: El último maestro del Aire, que consistía en la pareja de Toph y Aang, y simplemente hizo que mi corazón se derritiera. Asique me dieron ganas de hacer algún fluff con respecto a la Generación Futuro de mi Fic. 'Protegiendo Nuestro Futuro'**

**Con respecto a el asunto que no he continuado PNF (Duh, protegiendo nuestro futuro ffff.) es por que me encontré medio atascada con una cierta linea de desenlaces que envuelven a los dos próximos capítulos de la historia, ojalá me tengan mas paciencia y espero les guste esta pequeña historia que creo tendrá dos o tres capítulos solamente.**

**Si me refiero a la linea de historia de PNF, 'Nuestra Familia' sería mas o menos un Spoiler ENORME DEL TAMAÑO DE UN ELEFANTE Y MÁS. Así que si no quieren morir al saber ahora mismo el rumbo que tomará PNF, les advierto...¡LÉANLO DE TODAS MANERAS! :D**

**Hay algunas escenas un poco...subidas de tono asi que por eso dejaré esto en rating M, para estar seguros. Esta es mi primera historia con cuasi-implícitos-lemons por lo que sería medio normal si no lo encuentran taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan interesante como otras cosas que acostumbren a leer. *risa pervertida***

**Advertencias: Habrá SasuSaku, NaruHina, mucho OCxOC, asique si no es de su agrado, no lea. No flames also plz. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto no me pertenece, Kishimoto Masashi es culpable de este adictivo manga. De lo contrario CAOS sería el resultado.**

******¡A leer!**

**

* * *

**

**Nuestra Familia**

_**Parte I**_

_By: Shivi_

_

* * *

_

"Pft, naw."

"¿Cuestionas mi autoridad?"

"Si_ tuvieras_ alguna, sí, creo que lo estaría haciendo en este momento."

"Ku…golpe bajo, _muy _bajo tu pequeña personita, tu."

Rehia solo alzó sus hombros mientras se acomodaba nuevamente contra el tibio cuerpo de Toushiro. La joven tembló un poquito y el rubio al notarlo, pasó un brazo por sobre su cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Enterrando su rostro entre el hueco entre en cuello y el inicio del hombro de Toushiro, Rehia maldijo silenciosamente el clima, se encontraban el pleno invierno y la temperatura estaba horriblemente baja mientras Konoha era cubierta de punta a punta de una particular y gruesa, _muy gruesa_ manta de nieve.

Rehia_ odia_ la nieve. Es agua congelada que se pega en la ropa y se derrite, mojándola y congelando partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Por ende se podía notar que la joven no era precisamente una fan el invierno.

Y el frío era bastante desagradable. Uy, y ni que hablar de ese viento que amenazaba siempre con congelarle su indefensa nariz.

Rehia no era particularmente feliz en esta época del año.

Y no comencemos con las _molestias_ de la navidad y año nuevo.

Ugh.

Pero ciertamente a ella no le molesta quedarse flojeando en su cama con su rubio preferido pegado a su cuerpo, que para su deleite personal, la temperatura corporal del Uzumaki era de lo más _deliciosa_ y_ placentera_ en esos momentos. Rehia a menudo pensaba que era por esa personalidad hiperactiva y el hecho que siempre estaba en movimiento que Toushiro mantenía una temperatura más alta de lo normal, pero prefería no analizarlo ahora, sino _disfrutarlo._

Toushiro había comenzado a dejar un caminillo de suaves besos en su cuello, Rehia curvó su cabeza para darle un poco las de acceso mientras suspiraba contenta. "Chichihue no estará muy feliz." Dijo la joven con suavidad. El rubio deslizó su rostro y la besó en los labios con lentitud.

"Mmh, no creo que tenga mucho que decir en esto." Dijo en un murmuro aún contra los labios de la pelinegra. "Perdió el derecho de autoridad sobre ti hace un año."

Rehia rió con suavidad y sintió como Toushiro posicionaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella, aún sin abandonar sus labios.

"Te reto a decirle eso a la cara."

Ahora fue el turno de Toushiro de reír suavemente y Rehia se removió inquieta bajo el cuerpo del joven cuando sintió las vibraciones de su pecho contra el de ella. El Uzumaki sonrió con astucia. "¿Qué pasa Re-chan?" Dijo mientras sus labios retomaban el camino en el largo y suave cuello de cisne de la pelinegra. "¿Quieres algo?" Volvió preguntar con un tono profundo de falsa inocencia que hizo que Rehia, con un gruñido, le tomara la cara entre sus manos y atacara sus labios esta vez con sensualidad y necesidad hambrienta.

Toushiro sonrió en medio de aquel ardiente beso y decidió explorar con su lengua la cavidad bucal de la joven, por algunos minutos, sus lenguas lucharon por la dominancia, pero en cuanto el joven escuchó un gemido ahogado al tiempo que sentía que Rehia comenzaba a mover sus caderas en contra de las suyas propias en un ritmo lento y acompasado, el rubio decidió detenerse.

Rehia frunció sus labios ante el movimiento del Uzumaki, y lo cuestionó silenciosamente con su mirada.

Toushiro estuvo a punto de volver a su posición en la boca de la joven cuando notó cómo ella se relamía los labios. _¡Basta!_, le gritó su conciencia y el rubio decidió hacerle caso a aquella vocecita para variar. "Re-chan, al bebé no creo que le agrade que te…_tome_ por tercera vez desde la tarde de ayer." Dijo mientras posicionaba una larga mano sobre el bajo estomago de Rehia y acariciaba con adoración un bultito casi imperceptible en el, normalmente liso, abdomen de la joven.

Mientras ponía una de sus propias manos sobre la de Toushiro, Rehia le regaló una de las sonrisas que solamente estaban destinadas para su familia y su ahora, esposo. El rubio adoraba con toda su alma esas sonrisas.

"Bien, accederé a tu precaución por el bienestar del bebé." Dijo la Señora de Uzumaki mientras con una mano acariciaba el rostro de Toushiro. "Pero de todas maneras aún eres tú el que le dirá a Chichihue sobre mi embarazo."

El rubio lloriqueó, completamente perdiendo esa actitud sexy que poseía momentos atrás. "Aw, pero Re-chan. ¡Va a torturarme y luego matarme y revivirme para volver a torturarme por toda la eternidad! ¡Me va a meter su _Chidori_ por el—" Rehia lo interrumpió poniendo una mano por sobre su boca, callándolo.

"Shiro, creo que hemos hablado de esto. ¿Unas cincuenta veces?" Preguntó pensativamente, ya había perdido la cuenta hace mucho en realidad. "Chichihue no se arriesgaría a dejarme viuda y con un bebé en camino, rayos, Hahahue lo dejará durmiendo en el sofá por años si llega a ponerte una mano encima esta vez. ¿Recuerdas cuando me propusiste matrimonio?"

Toushiro tembló ante el recuerdo. "Estuve en coma por tres días." Rehia asintió.

"Y Hahahue lo expulsó de su habitación por casi cinco meses, Chichihue terminó de rodillas implorando perdón. No soporta que Hahahue esté enojado con el." Dijo Rehia con intenciones de darle un poco mas de confianza al rubio. Fallando miserablemente, claro. ¿Quién da ánimos de esa manera? Claramente, Rehia. Nadie aseguraba el bienestar del Uzumaki luego de aquella vez hace más o menos un año, el recuerdo de los hechos aún le provocaba pesadillas de agilas con ojos rojos despellejándolo con lentitud. El joven sabía que aún su integridad física y mental pendían de un hilo muy, muy delgado. _Delgadísimo._

Pero de todas maneras, mirando la pequeña figura de su esposa, Toushiro sabía que era algo que tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano. Él era el padre de la criatura que Rehia ahora llevaba en su vientre y no podía ser más feliz ante la idea de formar una familia con la mujer de la que estaba completa y locamente enamorado.

Notando la estúpida sonrisa que se estaba formando en el rostro del Uzumaki, Rehia decidió levantarse finalmente. "Me adelantaré a la ducha, y por favor Shiro, trata de no incendiar la cocina como la última vez si deseas preparar el desayuno." Dijo la nueva Uzumaki mientras besaba con ligereza los labios de su esposo y desaparecía tras la puerta del baño que se encontraba en la misma habitación de la pareja.

El rubio pareció salir de su fantasía de estar rodeado de miles de bebés rubios con ojos verdes gritando y corriendo por su hogar en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la ducha en el baño. Toushiró de un salto salió de la cama y poniéndose una sudadera vieja que estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación, bajó las escaleras tarareando una canción y momentáneamente olvidando el asunto que envolvía a un padre en extremo sobre protector y agilas de ojos rojos asesinas.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke estornudó repetidamente.

Sakura lo miró raro. "¿Estás resfriado Sasuke-kun?" Dijo mientras se acercaba para tomar su temperatura poniendo una mano sobre la frente del pelinegro.

Sasuke frunció el seño en dirección a su esposa, pero no quitó la suave mano de la pelirrosa, muy relajado ante su toque. "No, no lo estoy. Alguien debe estar hablando de mi a mis espaldas." Dijo fulminando con su mirada ningún punto u objeto en especial.

Sakura suspiró retirando su mano de la frente del moreno. "Estas tenso." Le dijo ahora tocando casualmente su cuello.

Afilando su mirada aún mas, Sasuke parecía destellar fuego por sus oscuros ojos. "Hace casi dos semanas que Rehia no viene a casa." Habló el Uchiha en un tono que lo hizo parecer un niño al que le habían negado salir a jugar con sus amigos después de la escuela. Sakura tuvo que retener una risotada ante el aspecto de su esposo.

Pero la mujer decidió optar por un tono más reprimente luego de analizar las palaras de Sasuke. "Re-chan es una mujer casada Sasuke-kun. Tienes que entender eso, este ya no es el lugar en donde ella debe regresar cada día. Nuestra hija tiene su propio hogar y vida que forjar en estos momentos junto al hombre que ama." Sakura decidió tomar un tono más suave ahora, notando cómo el rostro del pelinegro parecía tomar un tono sombrío, casi triste. Sakura sabía que el matrimonio de Rehia aún era un tema difícil para el hombre. "Re-chan siempre será nuestra hija y bebé, pero es ahora donde debemos darle un poco de espacio y dejarla vivir su propia vida, lejos de nosotros. Con su propia familia."

Sasuke había abierto su boca para responderle a su esposa, cuando la puerta de la habitación del matrimonio se abrió repentinamente de par en par, dando lugar a los dos hijos de los Uchiha que aún no habían abandonado el hogar. Sasuke y Sakura solo observaron a sus hijos con extrañeza, pues ambos parecían extremadamente contentos por algo.

Mikoto fue la primera en chillar. "¡Nee-san va a entrenar con nosotros esta tarde! ¡Y viene a cenar también!" Siguió gritando en alegría la pelirrosadita de doce años mientras saltaba hacia los brazos de su padre.

Sasuke alzó las cejas ante las noticias y sostuvo a la inquieta niña en su regazo. El patriarca de los Uchihas luego dirigió la vista hacia Mamoru que, algunas veces casi perturbántemente, era una copia viviente de sí mismo. Una copia con ojos verdes, claro. "¿Mamoru?" Cuestionó, como verificando la información que su hija menor le había gritado.

El joven de ahora diecisiete años asintió sin dejar de sonreír por un segundo. Ahora recordándole a Sasuke quién era su madre con aquella resplandeciente sonrisa. "Nee-san nos envió un mensaje segundos atrás, quiere que Tou-san y Kaa-san vengan también al entrenamiento." Dijo acercándose al resto de su familia y tomó asiento al costado de Sakura quien estaba sentada al borde de la cama frente a Sasuke y Mikoto, que estaban recargados sobre un escritorio de aspecto caro. "Nee-san mencionó algo de que Naruto-sama y Hinata-sama con Hikari-nee-san estarían también, Dobe seguramente también va a ir."

Sakura pereció centellar de alegría. "¿Ves Sasuke-kun? Nuestra pequeña aún no se ha olvidado completamente de su padre ¿O si~?" Dijo como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años, Sasuke la observó fastidiado, Mamoru y Mikoto rieron ante el comportamiento de sus padres.

Alzándose de su posición, una sonriente Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo quien a su vez pareció perdonar sus burlas y se volvió para contemplar a su adolecente hijo. "¿Re-chan dijo algo acerca del almuerzo? ¿O quizás el entrenamiento es sólo algunas horas antes de la cena?" Le preguntó al joven.

Mamoru se encogió de hombros mirando a su madre. "Creo que Nee-san hablaba de hacer esto más en la tarde, antes del anochecer."

Sakura pareció pensativa por unos instantes. "Bien, si ese es el caso, comenzaré enseguida a hacer los preparativos de la cena. ¡Miko-chan, ayúdame con esto!" Gritó la mujer en dirección a la pelirrosa menor quien enseguida saltó del regazo de su padre y corrió tras su madre quien ya bajaba las escaleras en rumbo a la cocina del hogar.

"¡Una canasta de tomates para Nee-san!" Gritó la niña.

Una vez ambos hombres se quedaron solos en la habitación, Mamoru decidió hablar en un tono casi peligroso. "Nee-san nunca deja de visitarnos por más de cuatro días." Apreció el joven y Sasuke volvió a notar las similitudes entre su hijo y él mismo.

El Patriarca asintió con lentitud. "Ese _Toushiro-"_ Dijo el nombre del Uzumaki como si se tratara de un veneno. "-tiene algo que ver en esto." Sasuke estaba muy resentido con aquel risueño rubio hijo de su mejor amigo-cuasi-hermano-rival, por haber alejado a su adorada hija de su hogar y de su regazo hace más o menos un año. ¡Su pequeñita si apenas había cumplido los dieciocho cuando aquel imbécil roba hijas –un Sasuke resentido podía ser muy odioso si se lo proponía- apareció en su puerta pidiendo la mano en matrimonio de su princesita.

"Supe que Nee-san le pidió a Naruto-sama que todas las misiones que se le fueran encomendadas, fuesen de menor rango que el normal que ella suele recibir a menudo y que se mantuvieran en un mínimo en los próximos meses." Le dijo Mamoru a su padre que parecía haberse perdido en promesas de dolor hacia un cierto rubio alegre.

Sasuke giró su cabeza en dirección a su hijo con tal rapidez que Mamoru temió que se había roto en cuello. _"¿Qué?" _Siseó.

Mamoru suspiró. "Eso fue lo único que pude sacar de un Anbu esta mañana cuando supe que Nee-san había estado en la torre del Hokage."

Sintiéndose orgulloso ante la astucia y actitud de su hijo, Sasuke asintió, pensativo. "¿Quizás Re-chan quiere tomarse un descanso de las misiones como Anbu?" Dejó aquella pregunta en el aire.

Padre e hijo, luego de un momento de silencio se miraron simultáneamente. "Nah." Dijeron ambos.

* * *

"ACK. Nee-chan ¡Deja mi pelo! ¡SUELTA!" Chilló un amedrentado Tetsui quien tenía encima a su hermana de diecinueve años tirándole su rubio cabello a tal punto que el pobre joven pensó que le sacaría el cuero cabelludo de un solo tirón. "¡KA-CHAN!"

Una obscura cabellera se asomó por una de las tantas puertas de la residencia Uzumaki-Hyuuga. Hinata observó a sus dos hijos. "Hika-chan, suelta a Tetsu-kun. _Ahora_. Le vas a romper en cuello."

Hikari instantáneamente soltó la cabeza de su hermano menor ante el tono de su madre. _Puro Peligro._ "Pero Ka-chan Tetsu-baka rompió uno de mis kunai favoritos." Dijo poniéndose de un salto frente a su madre y contorsionó su cara para tratar de verse adorable y desamparada. Cualquier extraño a la familia se hubiera prácticamente derretido ante el adorable rostro de la Uzumaki, pero Hinata, habiendo criado a estos diablillos, no caía dentro de sus viles trampas.

"No es razón para tratar de asesinar a tu hermano, Hika-chan. Te he educado mejor que eso."

"HA-HA. Toma eso Nee-chan Kaa-chan me prefiere a m-" El griterío de Tetsui fue interrumpido por su madre quien parecía estar en el estado de _'reprimendas'_ como lo habían llamado los pequeños Uzumaki cuando eran más pequeños y Hinata solía aplacar peleas con uno que otro castigo o sermón.

La voz de Hinata era firme como una roca. "Ni creas que te salvas de esta Tetsu-kun. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tomes las cosas de tu hermana sin su permiso? Veo que no han sido bastantes al parecer. Ahora vas reponer el kunai roto con uno de los tuyos especiales _Fuuin_ que tu Tou-chan te regaló en tu cumpleaños el año pasado." Tetsu se vio desolado.

"¡Pero Kaa-chan!" Lloriqueó.

La pelinegra se apretó el puente de su nariz. Hinata en realidad no disfrutaba particularmente el tener que castigar o reprender a cualquiera de sus tres bebés, pero el comportamiento revoltoso y gritón de Naruto se había multiplicado por tres una vez los pequeños comenzaron a respirar en el mundo. Y_ Kami_ sabe y es testigo absoluto que la matriarca Uzumaki adora con toda su alma la forma alegre de ser de su familia completa, pero eso no quitaba los tremendos dolores de cabeza que los cuatro constantemente le estaban acarreando.

La puerta principal fue echada abajo con una fuerza brutal. "¡HOLA MI HERMOSA FAMILIA, EL GRAN NANADAIME HOKAGE A LLEGADO A SU HOGAR! ¡VENGAN A DARME SU AMOR!" Hinata ante aquello solo rió y recordó porqué las jaquecas siempre eran algo que valían totalmente la pena.

"Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-kun." Dijo con suavidad mientras se acercaba a su esposo y depositaba un delicado beso sobre pos labios de su amado. Naruto respondió energéticamente agarrando con sus dos manos el suave rostro de la pelinegra, prolongando y profundizando el beso. Hinata aún no comprendía cómo era posible que ese hombre aún la hiciera sentir como aquella jovencita tímida e ingenua que lograba que sus piernas temblaran al sólo sentir su presencia. Hinata gimió quedamente en medio del beso. Naruto soltó su rostro al sentir como la pelinegra pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y comenzó a crear movimientos circulares en sus caderas.

Hikari y Tetsui miraban con horror la escena.

"¡CONSIGAN UNA HABITACIÓN LOS DOS, POR KAMI!" Chillaron ambos, escandalizados.

Una Hinata roja de pies a cabeza murmuró algo inteligible en dirección a sus hijos y desapareció por uno de los jardines de la mansión. Naruto se encontraba dedicado a sacarse su túnica clásica de color naranjo con llamas negras que en la espalda resplandecía orgullosamente 'Nanadaime'. El rubio mayor se dirigió a sus hijos. "¡Hola mis pequeñines!"

Tetsui fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión. "Kami, Tou-chan. Enserio. _Tienen_ que dejar de hacer eso frente a nosotros. Somos sus HI-JOS no necesitamos esa clase de imágenes en nuestras cabezas por toda la eternidad. Muchas gracias"

Hikari claramente estaba de acuerdo con su hermano menor, pese a aún resentir el kunai asesinado. "Tou-chan, no es algo lindo de ver. _Créenos_."

Naruto sin dejar de sonreír solo hizo un gesto con su mano, quitándole importancia al asunto. "Vayan a cambiarse a sus ropas de entrenamiento, vamos a salir en un rato." Dijo mientras hacía su camino hacia la cocina en busca de una buena ración de su precioso ramen.

Ambos rubios lo siguieron y mientras Naruto hurgaba en uno de los estantes por su favorito, _Miso Ramen_, Hikari preguntó alegre. "¿Vas a entrenar con nosotros Tou-chan?" Preguntó la joven.

Mientras vertía agua caliente en el recipiente, el Hokage negó con su cabeza. "Es Shiro-chan y Re-chan los que quieren que vayamos esta tarde al campo de entrenamiento. El Teme, Sakura-chan, Mamo-chan y Miko-chan también van." Ambos hijos de Naruto saltaron ante aquella perspectiva.

"¡Hace tiempo que no le pateo el trasero a la Teme-chan!" Gritó Hikari y desapareció rumbo a su habitación.

Tetsui observó el rastro de polvo que dejó tras de sí su hermana mayor. El más pequeño de los Uzumaki se volvió hacia su padre que ya se encontraba en su tercera ración de ramen. "¿Por qué tan de repente Tou-chan? Nii-chan había estado bastante ocupado con misiones hasta algunos días, no veo el porqué de la reunión tan…súbita."

Naruto miró a su hijo menor por algunos segundos recordando que Tetsui siempre había sido el más parecido en lógica a su Hinata-chan, el chico era un hiperactivo y juguetón como el mismo, pero siempre había sido bastante más inteligente que el resto de los demás, claro, exceptuando a Mamo-chan que siempre parecía estar un paso delante de todo, Naruto sabía que su hijo se sentía frustrado por eso, pero la amistad de ambos jóvenes se sobreponía ante cualquier dificultad que existiera.

"No creo saber bien cómo responder eso Tetsu-chan, pero vamos a disfrutar un momento familiar entre todos. Hace bastante que no nos juntábamos ambas familias, de hecho creo que no hemos estado todos juntos desde el matrimonio de Re-chan y Shiro-chan el año pasado. Será un buen relajo." Dijo casi sabiamente el rubio.

Tetsui observó a su padre unos momentos. "Tienes razón Tou-chan. ¡Demostrémosle a esos niños lindos Uchiha lo poderoso del imperio Uzumaki!"

"¡Ese es mi hijo!"

"Ahora Tou-chan, pásame un bowl de Miso Ramen, me muero de hambre."

"¡Ese es mi hijo!"

* * *

"_Mmh_, Shiro. ¿Qué habías dicho sobre lo del bebé que no le gustaría que me—_mmhn_—_ahh_- _tomaras _tantas veces seguidas?..._nng_"

"El bebé _puede_ dejarlo pasar esta vez Re-chan_."_

De alguna manera el joven matrimonio se vio de vuelta en la habitación central y actualmente los cuerpos de ambos se encontraban tumbados en la cama recién hecha que ahora estaba siendo claramente revuelta con los movimientos del par.

"Culpo a mi libido por estas últimas semanas" Dijo Rehia entre suspiros elaborados mientras trazaba con sus manos todas las formas en el pecho de Toushiro. El rubio le devolvía el favor devorando su boca sin piedad alguna y trazando también algunas formas en el estómago de la joven que la estaban volviendo loca segundo a segundo.

Dirigiendo ahora su atención hacia la molesta pieza de ropa que se interponía entre él, su boca y el glorioso frente de su esposa, Toushiro le murmuró con una voz baja y ronca que hizo temblar a la pelinegra.

"Rehia, tu libido es algo _espectacular."_

Rehia sonrió de lado y sin dejar de mover sus manos, la chica se alzó un poco hasta quedar a la altura del oído de Toushiro. El rubio tomando nota de los movimientos de la ojiverde, sostuvo sus caderas firmemente en contra de su cuerpo cuando ella pasó una de sus largas piernas por su espalda. "Entonces, disfrutemos las regalías que vienen junto con la espera de nuestro hijo." Dijo Rehia para después dejarse llevar en un beso más apasionado y salvaje que los anteriores.

_Nuestro Hijo._

Qué hermoso sonaba aquello a los oídos de ambos.

"¿Toushiro?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Aún tienes que hablar con Chichihue."

"Aw…"

**Fin Parte I**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: SHIRO-CHAN Y RE-CHAN SON IMPARABLES, SE LOS DIGO.**

**Naru-chan y Hina-chan tuvieron su momento, asique solo falta SASUSAKU~! Ohohohohohoho~ Equis Deeeeeeeeeeeeee~**

**Espero no terminar en la hogera por ser una persona pervertida, pero creo que me medí. Bastante. D:**

**Muchas gracias Nekomakino-san que siempre es una fan dedicada al ShiroxRehia. Esta historia está dedicada a tí. **

**Solo para que no se pierdan mucho, esta historia está ambientada cuatro años en el futuro de la línea de historia de PNF. En PNF, Re-chan tiene 15, aquí, tiene 19. :B**

**Espero su opinión, y ojalá que haya sido del agrado de ustedes. :)**

**_¡Dejen Reviews!_**

_-Shivi._


End file.
